


Day at the Farm

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Dog Days Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, smutty sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: Belle visits Avery's farm and spends the day there. Woobie smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should read the Dog Days series first for this to make sense.

Belle had to remind herself to breathe as she turned from the country road and onto Avery’s property. She had dreamt of this moment many times but none of those fantasies measured up to reality. The expanse of Avery’s land stretched out far and wide and was only bordered by a wooden fence, cutting it off from the woods. Per Mrs. Potts, the man owned more than that, plus properties in town.

Hoisted up on a hill, the house was a two-story, white clapboard, complete with a wooden front porch. Nothing fancy or remarkable, but it felt like home to her.

It was serene…picturesque, even. Perfect for Avery and Wilby.

She parked the car behind Avery’s truck and killed the engine, then cast a quick glance in the rear view mirror. Though she looked tired, she was presentable in her white sundress sprinkled in pink flowers and blue cardigan. She had selected them in hopes that Avery would like it.

The decision to move from Indiana to Maine had been a difficult one, but perhaps the best one that she had ever made. The mayor had grilled her during the interview, but in the end had given her the job on the spot. Belle returned to her apartment in Indiana to pack everything up and tie up some loose ends. She had moved into the caretaker’s apartment over the library and had begun her first day as Storybrooke’s new librarian on that Monday.

Avery and Wilby dropped in to welcome her properly, the latter attacked her with kisses while the former chuckled and shyly invited her out to visit the farm that weekend. Belle accepted, of course, curious about the home of the man that she knew so little of, yet had several intense make-out sessions with. After he left the library, Mrs. Potts giddily informed her that Avery had personally vouched for her and apparently his word was…gold.

There was a tap on her driver side window. Belle shifted. Avery was on the other side of the glass. Wilby was on his hind legs, rubbing his wet nose against the window.

Belle got out of the car, hugged Avery and then squatted down to hug Wilby. “Hey, guys, I’ve missed you!”

The dog pranced his excitement and then let out an enthusiastic, “Arf!”

Belle straightened to her full height and her cheeks heated under Avery’s gaze. “Thank you for having me.”

“Of course. It’s good to see you.” Avery nodded, clasping his hands together. “Well, would you like a tour?”

“Yes, that’d be great.” Belle took Avery’s offered arm and followed him as he gave a short history of his farm.

The husky timbre of his burr sent chills down her spine, making hard to concentrate on what he said. The man could tread a telephone book and she would have been entranced. He explained how it had always been a dream of his aunt’s to emigrate from Scotland to America and begin a new life there. She had been struck down with cancer and as she lay dying, she asked him to live out her dream for her. After she passed away, she left him everything and he followed her wishes.

“So like Wilby, you made a great journey too.” Belle concluded after he finished his tale, winking towards the dog.

“Arf!” Wilby concurred.

“I, uh…yeah, I guess so.” Avery’s face reddened and he turned away.

Belle’s smile waned.

Neither she nor Avery had discussed what happened back in the Indiana. There was a part of her that hoped that they would pick up where they had left off. More kissing, a date or two, even more kissing. Perhaps it had just been a one-time thing. Avery hardly seemed the type to kiss a girl, drop her romantically, and then invite her over to his house for a visit. Though he seemed happy to see her, they didn’t exactly run into each other’s arms and solidify their reunion with a passionate kiss.

The three of them had wandered down to the fields and Avery pointed out what he had recently planted when Belle heard a growl in the distance. Not a growl of an animal…a growl from the sky.

Wilby’s tail dropped between his legs and he galloped back towards the house.

Belle and Avery looked up. The clouds hung low and the air smelt of rain. A fierce bolt of lightning split the sky into two. Seconds later, a heavy rain was unleashed upon them.

Belle let out a yelp.

Avery grabbed her hand and they ran back to his house. He let her in first and ducked in afterwards. She released a sigh. The warm air made gooseflesh pebble, as well as her...Her sundress was clinging to her skin, showing off her peaked breasts.

Belle tugged on the folds of her cardigan to cover herself.

Avery averted his eyes. “Sorry, I’ll just- I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

Her eyes widened, taking in the image of his own clothes sticking to him. She rather liked his slim build, how his muscles were in his upper chest and his arms, and tapered off into a little tummy. Her eyes were drawn to his butt and how tight his jeans were now that they were wet and clinging to his backside.

“Belle?” Avery motioned for her to follow him.

Belle muttered an apology for both losing her train of thought and for ogling him.

They moved into the living room and Belle laughed at the sight of Wilby curled up on his bed.

“He’s done that ever since he came back.” Avery said, “He hates to be outside when it storms, but the second he gets inside the house, he passes out on his bed. I think it’s his way to deal with the memories of being out on the streets.”

Belle glanced down, only then realizing that they were still once again holding hands. They fingers had migrated to one another.

Avery dropped his gaze to their clasped hands and as though encouraged by that, he tentatively leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Belle drew him closer, taking control of the kiss, letting him know that she had no second thoughts. Then she let her cardigan fall open.

Avery mouthed his way down and settled on her pulse point, scraping his teeth on that spot until he got a squeak out of her.

“Bed!” Belle croaked out frantically. “Bed?”

Avery drew back, the pupils of his eyes blown wide, drowning out the white. “Yes. Um, right. This way.”

An arm around her shoulders, he led her up the stairs and into the last room on the left. Much as she loved Wilby, she was glad when he did not follow.

Lingering in the doorway, Belle was a little surprised. The room was…very impersonal. He had nothing more than a bed, nightstand and a chest of drawers. No photographs or knickknacks, not even a dog bed. But then again knowing how loved Wilby was, the dog probably slept on the big bed as well.

“Sorry, it’s not much.” Avery visibly winced. “I’m not materialistic.”

Belle waved him off, knowing there was more to it than that. “No, its fine.” She shrugged off her cardigan and it hit the floor with a thud.

“Um, wait.” Avery rubbed his forehead, clearly flustered by how fast they were moving. “We need to talk first.”

“Right.” Belle gulped, feeling foolish. It had been so long for her that she had forgotten the basics. “Of course. It’s been a few years for me. Four, I think, so I’m clean.”

Avery held up his hand to stop her rambling. “No, I didn’t mean that. Though, I should say it’s been two years since I’ve been with anyone. My ex, that is.” He ran a hand through his dripping hair. “But what I wanted to say was that… I hope you’re not expecting anything great.”

Belle furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry?”

“The truth is: I’m not great at sex.” Avery muttered, heaving a roll of his eyes. “I’m just not. I can’t please a woman.”

Belle swallowed back a curse. Milah. The spiteful bitch who stole Wilby, no doubt led Avery to believe that he was worse than what he was. She, on the other hand, had no such worries. No, their first time wouldn’t be perfect, but she had a feeling she would like it.

“Avery,” She began, clutching his upper arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s okay, really. I’m not very experienced; the last time for me was four years ago with my boyfriend, who implied I wasn’t good at it either.”

Her ex’s idea of great sex was wild, rough, and painful. Needless to say they didn’t last long as a couple. She much preferred Avery’s shy, gentlemanly caresses.

“What? He’s an idiot.” Avery’s mouth swung open. “I- Belle, my blood boils whenever you touch me.”

“Great. I feel the same about you.” Belle hazarded a glance at the bed, eager to fill up that empty space with their bare bodies. “So do you want to continue?”

Avery nodded, but made no sound whatsoever.

Belle took a deep breath, grabbed the hem of her skirt and drew the sundress over her head. The bodice of the dress had been padded; therefore she had foregone wearing a bra. Shedding it left her in only her panties. She had hoped that being willing to take the first step would put him at ease, but Avery merely gaped at her.

Regretting her decision, she drew her arms up to cover her chest. Avery caught her wrists and pulled her closer. Lowering his mouth to her ear, he murmured, “You’re gorgeous.”

He kissed the shell of her ear and nibbled a pathway down her neck.

She twisted out of his hold and guided his hands to her breasts. He cupped them, kneaded them and rubbed his thumbs over the centers. His touch was tentative, respectful even.

Yes, he would please her just fine.

Belle dove in; attacking the buttons on his shirt, wincing when one pinged across the room. “Sorry.”

Avery shrugged his shirt off and tossed it aside. His muscles seemed to jump as she ran her hands over them. He stepped back, kicked off his boots, and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them and his boxers fall.

Belle lifted her brow, amazed by how well-endowed he was. She peeled her dampened panties off, leaving her bare too. Hopping onto the bed, she patted the empty space next to her. Avery climbed in and bashfully kissed her, finally allowing his hands to roam and explore her.

His member stood at attention against her belly and she wanted nothing more than him inside her, but thought she should let him set the pace. He seemed to have more insecurities than she did and to rush him would ruin their first time.

Avery dipped his tongue inside her mouth, taking gentle swipes as his hand lowered to her core. Opening her legs for him, he slid a finger in and then another, pumping her. His thumb moved in, grazing her clit, the callouses triggering euphoria.

Belle gripped his shoulder, her nails cutting into his flesh. She hadn’t expected to be this sensitive, but then again it had been years. He coaxed her down, dotting kisses along her chest.

“Avery…” She cried out a rasp, “You’re better at this than you think.”

Avery made a non-committal grunt and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Do you – do you wish to continue?”

Belle snorted, nodding vigorously. “Yes!” she exclaimed.

Avery took a deep breath and gently guided his member to her folds. He looked at her one last time for confirmation, before working his way inside. When he was fully sheathed, Belle captured his mouth, probing the roof of his mouth, goading him along.

They moved together, their hips meeting in a rhythmic pattern that fell in sync with her heartbeat.

Avery moved his hand between them, brushing her clit again, until she could feel another orgasm building. He finished only a couple seconds after her and released her, falling back into the pillow, looking a little haunted.

Belle patted his moist chest. Her skin was damp too, a mixture of the rain and their sweat combined. “Are you all right?” she asked.

“I never expected…” Avery started and then shook his head. “I should have taken you out, to dinner. For a date. I don’t do things like this.” He admitted, his body stiffening under her fingers. “I’m sorry.”

Belle hushed him with a quick kiss. “Don’t apologize. I liked the way it happened. We can go out this evening, for a date if you want. And for the record, you are good at this and you did please me.”

Avery merely smiled at that. He guided her head to his chest and she sighed contentedly as he toyed with the ends of her hair.

It would take a while before he regained his confidence, but Belle was patient and she liked a challenge.


End file.
